


【授翻】此心归处

by KYotodo



Category: star trek(2009)
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 如果Bones情愿把工资中的大得离谱的一部分拿去租一间空公寓，那随他去好了。





	【授翻】此心归处

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [where i lay my hat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/289695) by [romancandles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romancandles/pseuds/romancandles). 



        对于一群渴望深入太空、并且一去五年的人来说，进取号的船员全都有点太恋家了。至少，在听完好几十个人对自己意外十日假期的规划后，Jim如是做想。让Jim不爽的一点是，星舰这次召回他们是打着维修的幌子。就好像一从太空回来，人们就突然想起本世纪最年轻的舰长James T. Kirk不过是Jim Kirk的一个镜像，而后者永远都是一团糟。

        被星舰踢出去以后，要在地球上找张双人床简直贵得离谱。他可以干脆就睡在室外。睡在沙滩上，或者类似的地方。

        “你知不知道你在沙滩上可能会染上什么病？”Bones问道。他怒视着自己的面条，好像就是它们造成了地球海滩上未知的威胁。“不过随你喜欢吧。反正我要回我那里，一头栽在床上，然后待到假期结束。”

        Bones真是有冒险精神。多么热爱乐趣、充满活力的灵魂啊。另外，“你那里？”Jim重复了一遍。“Bones，挂个‘禁止进入’的牌子并不能阻止星舰把你的宿舍分配给别人。”

        Bones给了他一个‘你这蠢货’的表情。“我的公寓。在旧金山。”Bones什么时候在旧金山有了套公寓？在学院的三年中，Bones一直和别的有家有室、拿到专业学位的学员一起住在老旧的宿舍区（“那些老人家们，Bones，他们管那地方叫‘坟墓’”）。那些房子在罗慕兰战争之前建成，差不多正是福利设施刚开始推行的黑暗纪元。Jim怀疑在最初的几个月里，Bones之所以会留在他身边，除了Jim无比闪耀的人格魅力之外，再就是因为Jim宿舍的网络速度极快，而且还能下载银河系所有的黄片，并且食堂24小时开门。“我在启航前租的。以及，对，”Bones 把叉子尖对准Jim，“你随时可以过来。”

        这还用问吗。不过仍然，“这还是不能解释你为什么要在五年任务开始前租一套公寓。”

        Bones耸耸肩。他脸色苍白，皮肤干燥，很可能是在以为Jim没注意的时候跟Sulu玩了太多轮扑克。“一些值钱的家当。得找个地方放。”

        Jim戳弄自己的午餐。合成面条有一种极其讨厌的特性：它们在很短的时间内就会变成一团灰色的、黏糊糊的玩意儿。在离地球这么近的地方，你会觉得至少能来点真正的食品。

**

        Bones住的地方附近，栋栋公寓高耸入云，像一根根极力渴望触碰太阳的手指，这种风格的建筑在本世纪之初流行过一阵子。正是Bones的风格，尽挑些祖父辈流行的东西。它坐落在转角处，宽敞大方，下午的阳光透过高大的阳台门淌进室内。它比Jim预期的要大一些。

        也许它只是看起来大一些。

        “我其实没什么家具，”Bones略微有些口齿不清地说道，“而且我要上床了。”他看起来确实糟透了，摇摇晃晃，眼睛通红。这么多年过去后，穿梭机和Bones还是气场不合。

        Bones消失在卧室内，Jim拖着脚步缓缓地转了一圈。这地方基本是空的。随处残留着上任房客居住过的痕迹，墙面的痕迹很可能是隔板留下的，地上几道刮痕昭示曾有沙发在此盘踞。Jim踮着脚尖走过地板，脚步声在空旷的房间里无穷地回响。

        去他妈的。

        他追上Bones，只看见他大字型趴在床上，那张国王大床显然是Bones对船上沙丁鱼罐头的回击（“怎么，你就不能找张 _玩偶_ 床垫吗，Jim？”）。“我要睡在这里。”他对Bones通常栖身于内的死寂躯壳说。他倒在床垫上，被柔软的床垫包围的感觉让他差点呻吟出声。难怪Bones买不起别的家具。“这是有史以来最棒的床。”

        Jim盯着Bones背部修长的线条，听着他均匀深重的呼吸。他伸出一只手，极轻地拂过治愈者高低起伏的背部，淹留在一侧肩上。Bones仍然穿着医疗蓝；布料在Jim干燥的指尖下堆叠。“Bones，”他低语。没有回复，他稍微加大音量。“Bones。你知道这张床还适合做什么吗？”

        肩膀在Jim手下轻微地动弹了一下，Bones说话了，他暴躁的声音隆隆回响在地狱之深。“如果你他妈不闭上嘴让我睡一觉，我就会撕开你的喉咙，任凭你倒在地上，抽搐挣扎，血流殆尽。”Jim战略性地抽回手。他可不是凭空就成为星舰历史上最年轻的舰长。他合上双眼，看着眼帘上的旋转变换的图案，沉沉睡去。

        Jim睁开眼睛的时候，意识到自己一定疲惫到了极点，因为现在已经是次日下午。他嘴里干得可怕，膀胱简直要爆炸。他花了大概有一个小时尿尿，然后站到床尾。“我饿死了。”Bones仿佛不能忍受清醒的世界似的把头埋在毯子里，仍然不省人事。就连踢他一脚都没用。

        厨房空空荡荡，连碗碟都没有，所以Jim把头伸到水龙头下，张嘴接水，直到他觉得自己终于活过来了一点。他点了一堆数量多到可怕、价钱更加可怕的外卖，然后从公寓的一头逛到另一头，四处探索。一个寄自波本酒厂的纸箱还没有打开过，Jim很确定一周多之后它们会被偷渡上进取号。在厨房正中间，流理台伸展的台面背后有一张歪歪斜斜的折叠桌，其上有一盆完全干枯的植物。像是什么同情心过剩的人忍受不了Bones花钱租个一无所有的房间。

        食物送到的时候，Jim把散发着美味早餐香气的外卖拎进卧室，因为那张可悲的小桌子连把配套的、同样可悲的椅子都没有。Bones，一如所料，在Jim能打开袋子前翻身过来。这家伙一定有种超感官能力。他看起来没那么憔悴了，但仍然倦眼朦胧。他的头发，和平时起床一样，朝各个方向翘起，乱得极富创意。“这些是从哪里弄来的？你出门了？”

        “有个地方会直接把你的订单 _传送_ 过来，”Jim惊异地说。他稍微有点爱上那地方了。“你说这在学校里多有用啊。”他没提学院时期他根本付不起这个价格。

        Jim不知道该点什么，吃了十八个月口感一样、寡淡且略带金属味的合成食物后他已经分不清各种选项的区别。所以他什么都点了一点：柔嫩的炒蛋、枫糖培根、配甜辣酱的蒸饺、烟熏鲑鱼配酸面包。他狼吞虎咽，除了盐味和肉味什么都没吃出来，但这并不影响这顿饭的美味程度。Bones还没吃完，他在Jim解决炒蛋和腊肠的时候抱怨Jim毁了他高纱支的床单，就好像他知道纱支是什么意思一样。

        Jim靠在枕头上打盹，想象着Bones在星舰驶进探索过的区域时候，坐在他的办公室里，翻阅床单和床架的目录。在休息时间里研究床单。 _纱支_ ，这他妈到底是什么？“Bones，你一丁点财产都 _没有_ 。”

        “我屁股上有根拔不出来的刺，算吗？”Jim睁开一只眼，但Bones正在努力在勺子里装上同样多的炒蛋、腊肠和小炒好一口吃下去，所以Jim就轻轻放下这句话。

        他模糊地注意到Bones把餐盒都放到地上。后者全程都在嘟哝着这样那样的评论，就像动画里那种坏脾气的老头一样。Bones总是说Jim话多，但事实上，Bones才是那个不停嘴的人，对着自己，对着Jim，也对着别的谁知道什么东西抱怨这个世界处处不完美。只有在他睡着的时候这台低分贝的马达才会熄火。这些寂静的时刻和Bones起落的声潮度量着Jim的生命。

        他感到Bones坐回来，睁开一只眼睛。Bones在PADD上翻阅着什么，Jim注意到现在暗下来了。“这张床，”他声音嘶哑，抬手抹了把脸，“太棒了。”

        “我知道。”

        Jim把这句话咀嚼了好一会儿，然后瞥了Bones一眼。“真的太棒了。”

        Bones勾起嘴角。他装读书的本事太烂了。“我知道。”

        Bones是对的。整个假期他都没离开床。

        但他也没怎么睡觉。

**

        回到舰上，一如往常，他们之间那种无形的东西消退了。他们退回到界线以内，尽管那界线模糊得有一里宽。他们重新成为Jim和Bones，回到他们一贯的相处模式。但并不是说他们就 _不做_ 了，不是说Jim不会让饭后小酌绵延成激情四射的几个小时，带着嘴唇和脖颈上一连串的紫痕和抽痛的屁股离开；不是说Bones不会偶尔抓住机会在Jim _不是常规床垫，你个混蛋！_ 上赤裸着舒展身体。但这意味着Jim不会在alpha班开始前醒来，指间的头发被压成问号的形状。Bones也不会头贴在他肋骨上睡着，手还抵在Jim大腿内侧柔软的肌肤。Jim觉得，这对两个人来说，都让事情变得简单了。

        不过，当他们回到地球上——这一次是为了护送Risan显贵，因而稍作不太短的逗留。在艰难的几个月之后，Jim不允许自己把这次任务想作惩罚——他们又迫切地跨越界线，重新陷入其中。Jim仍然因为一次崎岖的任务而紧张敏感，Bones把碎裂的边缘和锋锐的凸起一一抚平，直到它们肉眼不可见，但Jim知道Bones仍然看得见，而且，Jim并不觉得恼怒，反而充满感谢。

        随后Bones起身离开，Jim在黑暗中躺了一会儿，离开卧室。室内宽敞空旷，Jim却没能找到Bones，他静静地走过每一扇窗，直到他在一处朝西的阳台上找到Bones，“你有露台家具，”Jim不知为何有些过于欢快地说。此外Bones还赤裸着，赤裸着 _坐在室外_ ，这组合未免太过不相称，Jim有片刻满心惊叹。

        “房子自带的。”另一把椅子上的坐垫冰冷，且被露水沾湿，所以Jim爬上Bones的膝头，把脸埋在Bones耳朵下。他目之所及，旧金山照亮了北侧和东侧的天空，天空的尽头突兀变成墨色的海。远望过去，Jim只能辩认出西海岸码头上明灭的灯光。他沉沉睡去，性爱耗尽了他的精力。他听见，从他们下方传来城市的轰鸣，那细微的咆哮似是海浪拍碎在海面，Bones的手在他背上抚摩，划出一道道弧线。

**

        那张床很好，非常棒，实话说，是 _有史以来最棒的床_ ，而且反正他们在家的时候绝大多时间都会消磨于其上，做爱，沉睡，瘫坐着看糟糕的全息影像或者玩愚蠢的VR游戏，但它看来是Bones目前唯一想要的家具。Jim讨厌站在厨房中盯着空旷的地板，但他觉得，他算谁？他凭什么对Bones指指点点、告诉他该怎么装点他的公寓？如果Bones情愿把工资中的大得离谱的一部分拿去租一间空公寓，那随他去好了。

        只除了。

        有一种汤，它的味道是Jim童年中为数不多的美好记忆，它原本是Andorian传统婚礼上必备的一道菜肴，稍作修改以适应地球人的口味。它味道浓郁，嘶嘶作响。他生病的时候，只要他妈妈在地球上，就会给他做这种汤喝。在食用前加一撮酸味的香料，它会炸开来，喷出一阵滚烫的、胡椒味的蒸汽。他很喜欢这么做，再怎么沮丧都会高兴起来，但也会有不太奏效的时候，尤其当冒泡的汤溢出碗沿，差点把他烫熟。令人称道的是，Bones并没有笑到动脉瘤破裂，但也差不离了，哪怕是当他拿着三录仪跪在Jim两腿之间，给Jim大腿内侧的敏感的皮肤涂上烫伤药膏，他也笑个不停。

        “嗯，”Bones终于说道，“你没有被烫伤，上帝保佑咱们俩。”他坐回原位。他脸上挂着他最为严肃的表情，Jim知道这假得可怜的伪装意味着‘我快要笑岔气了’。

        “操你。你要是有 _一把椅子_ 这事都不会发生。”Jim占据了干的那半边床—— _他_ 的半边，他很高兴地注意到——怒气满盈，又委屈不快。在一整个月的失败的贸易谈判中，哪怕有一件事顺顺当当都好啊。“或者一件 _随便什么_ 。”

        “又或者你没试着衣服都不穿地坐在床上吃些爆炸性食品。”Bones从剩下半碗汤里挑起一根面条。“那我睡哪儿呢？”

        “请你自己玩儿蛋去吧。”Jim知道Bones在看着，所以他故作镇定，装作双腿没有在移动时抽痛，甚至还在Bones用PADD浏览重要文档（很可能只是体育数据小报）的时候跨过床铺，清理干净床垫。不管怎样，次日Jim醒来时，Bones正坐在一张破旧的折叠桌旁吃着早餐、瞪着屏幕，包括他屁股底下那张，桌子旁环绕着四张高背椅。

        “你要是想喝汤，这还有一点。”Bones说话的语气暗示只有傻子才会 _再_ 吃那种爆炸性汤，更何况还是在不到两天内。

        那就这样了。Jim花了两秒钟慢慢加入粉末，随后一股脑儿到了进去。汤嘶嘶作响地沸腾起来，小型海啸冲出碗沿。Jim曾见过星舰撕裂成无数碎片，火山剧烈爆发足以毁灭一整颗星球，他见过了太多的爆炸，可能下半生的份都一块儿用掉了，但他内心深处还是有什么东西松懈下来。

**

        问题是，就算Jim没有收藏癖，他还是收集了许多 _东西_ 。一朵罕有的干花，这是在第一次成功的和平谈判之后，当地人赠予他的礼物，他们认为它能阻拦死亡。一枚褐色石雕，新瓦肯星的孩子做的，Spock在第一个圣诞节僵硬地递给他。Jim生平见过最丑的静物画，是一位上将的丈夫的自画像。他没法把它们都放在自己的舱房里，所以最后它们全都堆在堂屋里，和Bones挑选的零碎玩意儿混在一起。Bones的收藏品主要是封藏好的奇怪药物，预备将来再研究。Bones似乎乐于忽视它们，Jim却总是被自己的破烂儿绊倒在地，好几次差点摔断脖子。

        “你应该弄个柜子，”有一天Jim说。他和Bones面对面坐在那张破烂的小餐桌边。他终于干掉了那盆植物木乃伊，感觉像是和一位旧友道别。“摆放所有这些玩意儿。”

        Bones从狼吞虎咽中抬起眼来。“我觉得那会破坏掉风水，”他挖苦地说。Jim耸耸肩。Bones要是想对此冷嘲热讽当个混蛋，行。

        他自己都不知道被这事深深烦扰，直到他跟妈妈闲聊的时候她说了句：“要是你需要，我们仓库里还有些书柜。”Jim放下淤青的脚让出镜头，然后停下来想了想。装点Bones的公寓会不会有点太奇怪了？然后他想起今天早上，他从卧室门口一路滴血到厨房，他想起Bones看着他留下的血迹露出的表情。

        “行，好啊，”他慢吞吞地说，“太棒了，多谢。”

        他把送达的时间安排在他确定Bones会待在星舰总部里和高科技面面相觑的时候，Bones去那边是为了第三次检查医疗翼的供给。越是接近启航的时候，Bones越是热衷于仪式，整日沉迷于把每一厘米纱布和无菌注射器分类摆放。这件事好挺好笑的，要不是Jim知道Bones总会在夜里惊醒，而他的噩梦永远是某个舰员因为他忘了什么而死去。

        Jim花了一整天工夫把他们那堆破烂儿摆在架子上。在这些杂物中，他们只有半打真材实料的书籍，大部分有纪念意义，其它的被他塞进他们共有的玩意儿中。起初他试图划出一条分界线，把两个人的所有物分开摆放，但他记不得到底哪些是他的、哪些又是Bones的。此路不通，他又试着按照主题分类摆放，最后的唯一结果是一片酒品区，其它东西胡乱堆放在一块儿。

        Bones回来的时候，他正在疯狂抱怨残缺不齐的胎儿相关器械和星舰分配给他的新入伍护士——Bones向来恨不得能让 _时光倒流_ ，好让他的那班零经验护士永远走不了——他完全没注意到任何变化。直到他安静了太久，Jim才意识到Bones正坐在2259年座椅大采购的战利品之一：酒吧高脚凳上转来转去，研究墙边的几个架子。

        “是我祖父的。”Jim说，他觉得热得不舒服。

        Bones伸手把Jim搂到自己两腿之间。“那些玩意儿总算不堆在地上了，”他说，他的声音莫名粗哑却温暖，轻轻落在Jim唇边。

        早晨Jim呼叫了妈妈感谢她，她说：“我很高兴你在建造一个属于自己的空间，甜心。”

        在此之后，他终于恍然大悟。至少他不会在早上起床意外踢倒半空的啤酒瓶后，觉得自己是个不受欢迎的客人。他只买了一张床头柜，结果被Bones强占了，他只好再买一张。Jim还是不知道Bones为什么要租下这地方却又无视它，但看着这里荒废在无视中挺可惜的。

        新瓦肯星的类人种族中爆发了一种致命的流感，Bones把四个月假期的几乎都花在地外。Bones装得像个无情的混蛋，但其实只需要Spock说一句“不知我能否劝说你施以援手——”Bones就一头栽进去，心甘情愿放弃了整个假期。Jim想象着Bones忙得团团转，被他悲惨的病人们充满逻辑的闲谈气到沸腾。Jim很无聊，而他能给星舰惹的乱子就那么多，毕竟技术上来说，这是一次强制性休假。

        Jim不知道Bones喜欢什么风格的家具，他试图打探出Bones喜欢什么，或者至少他不讨厌什么。他觉得Bones其实 _什么_ 都不喜欢。他是那种坚决反对一切变化的人，就为了当个坏脾气又固执的混蛋。所以Jim尽挑自己喜欢的买，没有规律，也不问理由。他专注于沉重的木制品，大部分未经染色，因为他猜测这些东西会让Bones想起家乡，想起摩肩接踵的树枝下低垂的果实和曲折环绕的门廊。反正Bones完全没注意到。

**

        他们争吵。甚至——或者说， _尤其_ ——在这么多年后，他们还是会争论，为了Jim冒生命风险只为面子，或是Bones像个 _恶妇_ 似的多疑敏感厌恶一切外星事物。这一次争执始于把无记录的植物带上星舰的道德问题，结果是双方都愠怒了好几天。他们在冷战中回到星联，在军官酒吧里狂欢的时候，Chekov一屁股坐到Jim身边。他有一趟0500飞往俄罗斯的航班，但看起来完全没可能赶上了。他口齿不清地问：“泉长，余果麦考伊医僧调离了，我该去辣里早我的威士忌呢？”

        包括舰员在内，没什么人见过Jim真正失控的样子。Jim残留的理智让他在彻底爆发之前离开酒吧。另外，要是明天早上Chekov没有醉成一滩烂泥的话，他会去给他道个歉的。

        从酒吧回公寓的路程模糊成一团冰冷的愤怒，这一路太长，长到他积攒愤怒到极点。他试了五次才成功键入密码进门。直到他站在床尾，盯着Bones趴在桌上的背影，他才清醒了一点。他趴在 _Jim_ 买的桌子上。Bones还在气头上，这一点再清楚不过，因为Jim像个天杀的克林贡暴君一样，怒气冲冲地走到他身前时，他一动不动。

        “你申请调职了？”

        现在Bones动弹了，他猛地扭过头来，脖颈发出刺耳的嘎嘎声，瞪大的眼睛里有几分近似惶恐的情绪。“什么——你怎么发现的？”他这么问，而Jim的心沉到胃里。

        事实上，Jim完全没意识到，在这一刻之前，自己一直徘徊在边缘，等着Bones怒视着他说“你他妈又在发什么傻”然后Jim就可以大声嘲笑他们两个蠢货被骗的多么惨。直到这一刻，他笔直坠入一团纯粹的怒气，愤怒包裹好他心里一些脆弱珍贵的存在。“你他妈在玩我吗？”他觉得自己嘴里塞满了玻璃渣。

        “Jim，”Bones用他最温和的安抚的调子——他对受惊的舰员和其它小小的，破碎的小东西用的那种语气——说道，“我甚至没填完那张表格。”他站起来，伸出双手以示安抚。

        “别他妈费神了。请求驳回。”

        Jim知道自己说错了话，他静静等着，等待另一只鞋落地，他的心砰砰砰地跳，然后放松下来。他看见Bones面上情绪转变，脸色沉下来，半合上眼，才挑衅一般，试探一般地说：“我不需要你的批准。”

        “不。不！你他妈还不明白吗？”Jim意识到自己在对着Bones咆哮，字面意义上地吼到声音嘶哑。他脑海深处有个细弱的声音告诉他他听起来毫无理智可言，但那声音太过微弱，他完全听不见；他也不想去听，这是他一贯的作风，从他在视线边缘翻出黑色的时候强迫自己爬起来再接一拳开始养成这作风。他还记得那种感觉，他的视野压缩收窄，只看得见Bones下巴上形状不规则的胡茬（他今早还在怀念）。“好好适应吧Bones因为你他妈哪儿也别想去。除非我们俩谁死了你就得一直绑在我身边！”一段长长的寂静。Jim开始意识到，那粗重的呼吸声属于自己。Bones看起来震惊不已，像是个卡通人物，眼睛瞪大，头发被吹起，嘴无声地动弹。

        “操你，”Jim真挚地对他说完，转身就走。

        “Jim——”

        要么是卧室门在他身后关上，要么是Bones住嘴了。Jim不知道是哪种情况，也不在乎。他怒气冲冲地在空荡荡的堂屋里打转，考虑从架子上拿点什么砸到墙上；考虑离开，但是外面太他妈冷了。他也不想让Bones滚出去，但这就是问题所在。他想要让Bones睡沙发，但这他妈是Bones的公寓。何况这里都没有沙发。

        最后他在阳台上郁郁寡欢了好几个钟头，手里紧紧握着一杯兑水的威士忌。Jim觉得自己又变回了小孩子，愤怒，无助，觉得自己永远欠了这世界一百万，而世界对他不屑一顾。他在外面坐了很久，直到他开始发抖，开始打瞌睡，直到他肚子里那团白热的怒气冷却下去，直到他精疲力竭。他把室外家具的垫子拖进屋子里，在房间正中间搭了个不及他身长一半的简易床，昏睡过去。他梦见自己被困在地牢里，水滴答滴答地流下来，他知道虽然会花上一个世纪，他迟早会被淹死。

        他意识到有只手埋在他发间，他眨眨眼睛，终于睁眼时感觉眼里进了沙子。公寓里灯光调为零，但这座不夜城特有的粉紫色灯光渗进来，描摹出Bones看向他的双眼。他完全不知道现在是什么时候了，Bones跪在Jim肩膀旁，拇指在他太阳穴打转。“我以为你会离开。”

        “我的东西都在这儿，”Jim告诉他，他舌头上有股陈年威士忌的酸味。“我该去哪儿呢？”

        “ _我_ 倒想知道呢。”Bones说。但他接下来没再说什么，只是用拇指拂过Jim眼角。

        “你是个混蛋，”Jim告诉他。

        Bones一脸懊恼。“我知道。”

        “卑鄙的混蛋。”

        “我知道。”Bones伏下身子，把脸埋在靠垫之中。它们闻起来有股霉味。他们对视了好一阵子，Bones换了个姿势，弓起背时发出的嘎吱声把两个人都吓了一跳。“我没法睡在这里。”他坐起来，Jim考虑留下来，但他不确定这么做能证明什么，所以他任凭Bones推着他回到卧室。Bones的手在Jim的背上，臀部，脖颈和屁股上徘徊，像是害怕一旦断开接触Jim就会消失。Jim让Bones趴在自己身上，温暖，沉重。他们一觉睡到第二天下午。

        在他们传送回去之前，Jim订了一张沙发，它的长度足够Bones躺在上面伸展开来——非常适合做爱，Jim指出——如果他以后还有这需要的话。

        它确实很适合做爱。

**

        “对。有点儿——不，完美。呃啊。”Jim完全不知道他们做爱的时候自己都说了些什么，但Bones向他保证都是些无意义的呓语，和平时一样。很久以前他曾对Jim说过“闭上你他妈的嘴你在让我分心”，但现在，当他让Jim撑在厨房某把高背椅上时，他只是随他去了。那些椅子的高度和重量都很适合抓握。

        “我的天，别再提这些椅子了，”Bones埋在Jim颈窝里呻吟。他用一记格外蛮横的冲撞来发射自己的抱怨，Jim因此失去了平衡，差点摔倒。他松开手重新撑在桌子上。那感觉很好，棒极了；Jim不敢相信在船上没有Bones的侵入他也能坚持一整天，他完全不明白，因为这一切都是如此完美，就好像他们生来就该如此，扩张和抽插。他往前靠了一点，回过头去好让Bones能把他讨厌的汗淋淋的额头挤到Jim嘴唇边。Jim抬起一条腿好让Bones能更深地进入，然后世界崩塌了。

        至少Jim的世界崩塌了，那张桌子在他身下弯折，他摔在地上，发出一声与他已然消退的高潮绝无干系的尖叫。Bones摔在他身上，把空气从Jim肺中尽数挤出，疼痛在他脑后炸开。他视野中一片黑暗，然后是金星闪烁，几秒钟以后他咳嗽着肘击Bones让他赶紧从他身上起来。

        Jim咳嗽起来，Bones抽身而出，躺在Jim身边，脑袋坚实地靠在一条椅子腿上。他的嘴唇在流血，他揉了揉下巴。“我觉得我磕掉了一颗牙。”

        “我觉得我死了。”Jim试着坐起来，从他前臂辐射的灼痛令他倒回原地。“事实上，我很确定我的手腕断了。这都是你的错。”

        Bones放声大笑，因为Bones就是这个象限最可恶的混蛋。

        Jim把Bones拖到一个人挤人的市场上去买桌子，因为他绝不同意回到坐在地上吃炒蛋的日子。旧金山城郊的市场上有各种了不起的东西，大多数的制造者是从未远离移民点的外星贸易者，他们狭窄的摊位总可以通过某种贸易或者物理戏法变成一个深不见底的、充满垃圾的洞穴。Bones立刻密闭恐惧症发作，同时无聊透顶，并且一如既往地痛恨一切事物，想要余生都去酒吧吃饭，Jim，我生命中最美好的时光都在酒吧里吃吃喝喝。我们就不能直接网购吗？

        “你他妈闭嘴，”Jim说。他花俏而盛大地展示了一番他刚修复好的手腕因为，尽管该笑就笑，Bones对此确实心怀愧疚。他不确定为何将Bones带来对他如此重要，他知道Bones真的不在乎桌子长什么样，只要拖回他们的公寓他就会高兴地接受。也许是为了做些不太像Jim在Bones身边会做的以及他们一起做的事情，就像其余一切事情。

        他们每到一个摊位Bones就立刻抛下Jim，而Jim在一番无果的搜索后发现Bones正靠在玻璃灯盏森林中的一个空当里，看起来十分恼怒。“这个怎么样？”

        Jim四处看了看。“你想要盏灯？我觉得现在没人还会生产这种灯泡了。”

        Bones喷了口气。“不。”“你个混蛋”呼之欲出。他跳下他的小小王座。“这张桌子。”Jim意识到那些灯盏其实挤在一张厚实的木桌上，整张桌子是老式的农场风格。Jim瞄了Bones一眼。“看起来是你会买的东西。你知道，”Bones挥挥手，“乡村风格之类的。”

        Jim咬着嘴唇，感到一股奇怪的笑意在身体里发酵。“Bones。我买那东西是因为它让我想起 _你_ 。”

        Bones怀疑地看着他。“亚特兰大有天杀的四千万人。我在高楼大厦中长大。你是我遇到的人中第一个曾 _见过_ 农场的。”

        Jim瞪着Bones看了几秒，然后举起手用尽全身力量退了Bones一把。他的尾椎撞在桌子上，双手风车一样挥动。“Jim！你他妈的在干嘛！”

        Jim研究着一动不动的灯盏。纹丝不动。“这个能行。”

**

        有一年Spock带Uhura来看红岩峡谷，因为那是地球上唯一一个让他想起家乡的地方。Jim要求他们过来共进晚餐，当他们上门时Bones正在厨房里把一个盘子里的酒精点燃，Jim意识到他露了多少底出来。穿梭机上命运的初见时Jim短暂担忧过自己的生命交托在一个醉醺醺的疯子手里，从那时起他只见过Bones下过十几次厨。在学院时厨房里时常会出现些古怪的家常菜，像是烤鸡或者油爆豆角，Bones坚称那都是从LA回来的半路上从某个墙洞里带回来的。直到他们的友谊发展了两年以后Jim才撞见Bones处理鸡屁股，那时一切细节各归其位，Jim冲过拐角大吼“我控诉！”

         “我知道一旦他知道我就没法摆脱他了，”Bones抱怨道。“看看，你还在这儿嘛。”他喝了几杯瓦肯烈酒，面带红晕，眼睛明亮。Uhura发誓说那酒是Spock决意偷渡过来的。

        Spock不寻常地沉默着，甚至连Bones的针锋相对都毫无反应，而Uhura在晚餐时大谈特谈美丽的红色造物，Spock认为那景色连瓦肯上岩石嶙峋的沙漠平原的零头都不足。Jim自己更喜欢维加斯，但每个人想法不一样。那里完全不像圣多明哥，她说。“我得慢慢让他适应。”

        很快他们开始聊到工作，一如既往，而通常并不羞于直言建议的Spock溜达到架子边观察Jim和Bones都没整理过的各种玩意儿。多年以后它们变得更加密集了。“我觉得即使是看见细微的遗迹都很艰难，”Uhura安静地说道，“比他以为的还要艰难。”她四处环顾，看向长长的阳台窗和风格混搭的家具。“这里很不错，”她说，“很家居。打赌你会怀念这里，嗯？”

        Jim耸耸肩。“能回家更好。”话一出口他就知道自己说错了话，气氛骤然变化，Uhura越过Jim肩膀看向Bones，后者刮着盘子，仿佛他们冤枉了他一般。

        Jim目送他们穿过大厅一路离开，确保他们都上了正确方向的穿梭机，然后哒哒哒地上楼，内心的不确定渐增。Bones已经趴在床上，皱眉读着一个PADD。Jim爬上床，盯着Bones的侧颜。Bones一动不动。

        “我喜欢这房子，你知道，”最后他说道。

        起初Jim以为Bones在无视他，但Bones张嘴欲言，又几度闭上嘴。他似乎在多种回答中徘徊纠结，最后他终于不太确定地选定了答案，“好。”然后，“我也是。”

        “但是船是我的家。”

        Bones终于看向Jim。Jim感觉自己等了一整个永恒才等到Bones说，“嗯。我也是，”他那种语调通常暗示着“你真是蠢到家了，Jim。”

        Jim张口欲言，又停住了。“那么——为什么——”他戛然而止，一头扎进无望的、挫败的寂静中。

        “基督啊，难道我非得说给你听不可吗？”Bones撑在手肘上。“我们第一次来这里的时候，”他说，光看他脖颈上的红晕就知道他有多不情愿。“我就拥有了我需要的一切。”

        噢。Jim猜他早就知道了，因为这句话轻飘飘地落进他心里，没有激起一丝波澜，但环顾卧室看着他们的破烂仍然有了不同的感觉。桌子上堆满了Bones数不胜数的PADD，衣柜里衣服塞得满当当的，一个外交官的女儿给他做了一个花瓶，然后他意识到—— _噢_ 。


End file.
